Accidents Happen
by Dajypop
Summary: Nobody is allowed to do that to Craig. Nobody, thy name is Tweek. Creek, Tyde.


**Title: Accidents Happen  
Author: Reno-Sinclair/Tweek Tucker/Karmasontheway  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 722  
Chapter: 1/1  
Fandom: South Park  
Pairing/Character: Craig/Tweek, Token/Clyde  
Warnings: Fluff, Language, General Craig-ness  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, much as I wish I could.  
Summary: Nobody is allowed to do that to Craig. Nobody, thy name is Tweek.**

AN: So, this came to me while cruising through Creek pics, and I figured it would be a cute idea. I'm planning on one more story before I go to bed for the night, and then I'm going to work on Young and Wasted, and a side story for that fic focused on Craig's crew. People on dA and Livejournal won't know what that story is, but it's (not so) widely known on , and if I post the next chapter here, I will post the first ones in the author's comment and you can read them on Fanfic.

******************************************

**Accidents Happen**/u

It was a widely known fact that Tweek Tweak refused to work at his parents' coffee shop, and had settled for the more "upscale" Harbucks next door. Granted, there was only a small amount of wall between him and his parents, he had learned a while ago that working with them was just too much for him. He couldn't handle the pressure they applied to get him to work harder and he had ended up injuring their business more than aiding it in beating their competitor.

It was also known that he worked at the rival shop simply because he needed coffee at his disposal at every point of his day, or he'd likely have a nervous breakdown if he so much as lost an eyelash. There were only two things in the world that kept the spazzy, over-reacting blond calm, these days; Coffee and Craig. He was shooting to find another 'C' thing to keep him relaxed so he could have a nice 3 C's. He figured, though, that there already were three; 'Craig', 'Coffee', and 'Calm'. It was like a math equation. Craig + Coffee = Calm. And everyone knew that the best way to melt those coffee-brown eyes from the fear constantly displayed within was to wrap Tweek within even a thinly veiled attempt at reassurance. Craig's jacket or hat worked, sometimes, and a cup of mint coffee within it helped a lot, too. But the best reducer of the blond's twitchy, "McSpazatron" tendencies simply was Craig himself.

Those strong arms would wrap nice and tight around his body, that smooth, somewhat nasally voice whispering to him things that nobody else would understand. The smell that engulfed him, the feeling of that body, capable and willing to protect him, pressed to his own thin and awkward one always made him stop screaming out and shaking (for the most part). There was even something about the cigarettes he had picked up from another crafty student that made him relax as if he had been paralyzed. Craig, simply put, was the best medication for Tweek's problems. The only issue they had with that was that the small blond couldn't partake of his 'drug' during work.

That didn't stop him from coming in with Token and Clyde and sitting around while they waited for Tweek to get off work. Whenever his three friends would stop in, the coffee-eyed male would bring them their usual drinks and take their money before hanging around Craig as much as possible. The business didn't suffer from it, so they let it pass (after a nice, long talk with Craig's fist and Tweek's shouts of 'too much pressure!').

The story wasn't much different, today, either. Tweek fluttered around his boyfriend's chair, getting coffee and filling orders all the while. He managed to bring back a second cup of the pumpkin spice latte that his lover liked so much, but tripped over a slight raise in the floor and there it went, right into Craig's lap. Two middle fingers were fired immediately before thought set in and a wild yelp was given. Tweek was instantly sputtering apologies and Clyde was barely being held back as his own boyfriend, jealous of the devotion his own had for Craig, held him back from pouncing on the blond for 'ruining' the raven haired male. That Testaburger girl was smart, though, walking by and casually dumping her cold cup of water on him to avoid the hot just staying there.

After a few moments, the blond was clutched close and kissed gently, much to Clyde's chagrin (He was always waiting for Tweek to mess up so badly that Craig would come running to him, but no matter what the spaztastic youth did, his lover seemed forever able to cope. Damn.). While he was frantically wiping at his lover's lap with a handful of napkins, the slightly elder male just sat back and let his boyfriend worry.

"Tweekers, calm down. I've learned to wear extra pants." He told the other, showing off he was wearing plenty of layers to protect himself. It was a good thing, too; he'd learned the last four times. They shared another sweet kiss before Tweek ran off to get Craig a new coffee, leaving a steaming Clyde in his boyfriend's arms, seeking some semblance of calm in his own way.

**********************************************

AN: Just a cute little Creek fic that I decided to write last night. I didn't quite get it finished before bed like I had wanted, but that's okay, because it's finished, now, and I have a new Creek fic to write, along with two others all at once. Expect a ficspam today, guys.


End file.
